


insta stories

by Writing babystay (Little_teddybear)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_teddybear/pseuds/Writing%20babystay
Summary: Just a collection of the insta fanfiction I write, both smut and non smut ( two seperate accounts ), if you want to see the end product, follow me on @binniebear_1108 and on @_skzsmut_ for, you guessed it, smut. Hope you like it!
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

The cold air filled your system and you realized just how good of an idea it had been to put on the thicker coat Seungmin picked for you. He loved it when you cared about him and how you would get worried he'd get sick when his jacket wasn't thick enough during the cold winter January had given you this year. It didn't keep you from going out on dates in the snow. he held your hand firmly, as if protecting you, as you walked arounf the town. Small clouds of condense lefte the cute stores you'd pass by and you couldn't help but glance more at him than at the scenery around you. It had been here ever since you were little, the same snackbar next to the shop your mom used to buy your clothes and the barber your brother had his summer job back when you were 10. With his first pay check he'd buy you both a cone of ice cream at the other side of the street and you would sit on the bench that was right in front of the shop. You had seen then scenery in all seasons and it always stayed the same. However, when you glanced over ar Seungming, it felt like the first time, no matter how often you would look. 'Is there something on my face?' He asked carefully when he caught you and you stared at the ground in embarrassment. You shook your head and carefully eyed him again, only to be met by two sparkling brown eyes, smiling, just as his lips did at the cute sight of you. And then you saw how his ears would redden. He was cold. 'Why not warm up in the ice cream shop?' The moment you said it, you realized the irony of the situation and he gave you a look speaking all your thoughts. 'They sell coffee too you know.' He formed his lips in an O shape and kissed your forehead, making you fall shy once agai. He chuckled. 'Yeah, let's do that.' You pulled the hand he was holding yours with you as you stepped forward and made amends to cross the street. The street was slippery, but you made it to the other side without much trouble and Seungmin seemed to have kept his balance just fine. And then it happened. You stood behind the door, glancing inside as the heat of inside had occupied the windows with white steam. The door opened and a man stepped out, making the door fully bump against your head. Snow fell on both of your heads and you brought your hand to the spot your head hit the door to rub the already stinging place. 'Great.' You mumbled to yourself. You felt Seungmin's hands reach up your cheeks and he turned your head so that he could inspect the bump and with a smile he concluded that nothing too bad must have happened. ' Well, as it seems, you're fine, just a bit clumsy.' You laughed at that. He softly left a peck on your forehead, amking your cheeks heat up once again. 'Now shall we get in?'


	2. Chapter 2

Fuck you parnav


End file.
